User talk:AdmiralSakai
Welcome to Wikitroid! AdmiralSakai, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Bugs Hey, have you not read the previews for the game? Just wondering, because most of them described the bugs. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No, actually I have not. Either way though, said previews should probably be cited in the articles.AdmiralSakai 20:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Itallics Please remember to add itallics to game names in articles. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lavalife "This category lists creatures that dwell in lava, or live in superheated areas." Please read before you go on. All of the creatures you have removed from the category live in superheated areas. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 16:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought ChozoBoy said that we were changing it....--AdmiralSakai 17:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It hasn't been confirmed that we'll go throught with it. He agrees to seperate, but the discussion isn't finished. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Transcluding templates When you transclude templates using the , you don't need to include the Template: prefix, as it's implied that the template being transcluded is in the Template namespace. The namespace prefix only needs to be included if you're transcluding a page that's not in the Template namespace. Also, you should try to put templates on their own line to make the source code of the article look neater, although this shouldn't be done for inline templates (which are made to be "inline" with the text). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Web code is not by strong point...--AdmiralSakai 11:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki I dunno... It seems like I could be lost there... I don't know anymore. Nexus11 01:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Metroids The description says that, "This category is for articles '''related' to Metroids."'' It doesn't mean that something has to be a metroid to be in the category. It just has to have something to do with metroids or have their DNA in them. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 02:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Woops. Fixed.--AdmiralSakai 02:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit summary checker You seem to be yelling in a lot of edit summaries that the editor is telling you you haven't entered one. You can make it stop by going to your preferences and changing it in the section Editing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: "green properties?" summary (see US 4 history) Yes, Green propeties. To have color is a scientific property meaning to reflect a certain wavelenth of light. For instance, a red substance used for paints is specifically used because it absorbs all wavelengths of light energy in the exclusion of red, which it reflects. However, I do agree that my wording possessed a strange grammar. And thank you for fixing that ;). The everyday [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it because it sounded awkward, not because I thought it was wrong.--AdmiralSakai 22:35, November 10, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it was strange grammar. Thanks for the fix. The everyday [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to be a Patroller? Hello AdmiralSakai. Since you've been a good editor for almost a year now, I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a RecentChanges Patroller here on Wikitroid. If you are, just file a request, and I'd be happy to grant you the patroller userright. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now a patroller! You have been granted the patroller and rollbacker userrights, and you can now participate in recent changes patrolling on Wikitroid. Remember to review the patrolling directions here and here. Currently, there are no edits to patrol, but remember to keep an eye out for them! Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bot Job. Sure. I'll run it once I have the time to work out the command I'll have to feed it to make it do that. :P (It'll happen in the next four hours) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) The bot finished its run; a total of 5 pages were changed. If you spot an error it made, report it to me. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. If I had known there were only five pages, I would have just done it myself.--AdmiralSakai 15:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello AdmiralSakai, nice to meet you. I just dropped by to tell you that something's wrong with the MB page. When I save my edits it runs out of memory, causing the excess spacing. At first I thought it was my computer, but now I'm not so sure. Please message me when you get the chance, and again, nice talking to you. PhantomHeartless5 21:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. That explains a great deal. Does this only occur when you are editing the MB page? If so, I would take the problem to User:FastLizard4 or one of the other adminstrators. I am merely a patroller, and not at all qualified to repair glitches of that nature.--AdmiralSakai 23:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... I'm relatively new here, but I would like to report that someone is making quite a few speedy deletion templates on certain pages, like the Wave Beam and Pincher Fly pages. I don't know who the admins are here yet, but I've seen you do many things, so I'd just like to report this to you. Serrix 00:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I am actually the one who caused this debacle. I mistakenly placed a speedy deletion template WITHIN another templated used by nearly every template on the site. I am still in the process of cleaning it up.--AdmiralSakai 01:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah... so no problems then? I assume you've fixed them. Well, alright then. Good job. <:) Serrix 15:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It has been resolved.--AdmiralSakai 15:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) UMS solutions Please see what I said here and also are you able to check the coding of MP2 for the file name of UMS 12? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Large-Scale Correction Job complete. As always, report any errors to me. For reference, the command used to start the bot was: python replace.py -pt:0 -namespace:0 -start -regex '(Post) Traumatic Stress Disorder' '\1traumatic stress disorder' -nocase (I'll need this if for some reason the bot has made a mistake). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Pagemove warring warning Note: This warning applies both to you and User:RoyboyX. I've noticed that you seem to have gotten into a pagemove war recently, as obviated by the . Although the war isn't restricted to any given page, it is a form of edit warring nonetheless. Thus, you are hereby warned that: #Any page move made by you without a '''good reason' for the move left in the reason box on the pagemove/rename page form will result in a block for edit warring. #Furthermore, any reverting of a page move done for any reason except for reasons of undoing obvious vandalism without discussion supporting the revert will result in a block for edit warring. A link to where this discussion, with an obvious consensus, has taken place must be included in the reason for the page move revert. As per standard procedure, the initial block for edit warring will be 24 hours, followed by three days for subsequent edit warring, and increasing at the blocking administrator's discretion beyond that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) "No, through the duration of the relevant RfC, those pages, or at least their names shouldn't be tampered with for any reason. That's standard procedure." Piratehunter said that. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Where, exactly? That quote cannot be found on the RfC or ''PirateHunter's talk page. I should like to add that you were perfectly willing to tamper with the Alimbic Lore page dispite your knowledge of this procedure... ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :First off, through the duration of the relevant RfC, those pages, or at least their names shouldn't be tampered with for any reason. That's standard procedure. So there you go mister "I'm innocent". That means shut up, as I've made clearly as of recently, I am done being slightly acceptable in "enforcing". And to point you apparent blindness even more, I do believe that when FastLizard4 posted that "This warning applies both to you and User:RoyboyX", the fact that both of you are being warned pretty obviously implies that RoyboyX was too at fault. Gee, that took a lot of thought... --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I would not have asked if that procedure had been accessible. I have not attempted to claim innocence: I see this as the direct result of an error on my part, in becoming too hasty in correcting RoyboyX's recent names before the closure of the RfC for that purpose. You can continue to insult me, of course. I do not care. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 00:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC. He told me to tell you that like John told Kyle to tell Sarah there is no fate but what we make. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Halo reference(s) Just thought I would drop by and tell you to go ahead an add the Gravemind references in the Trivia of Mother Brain if you would like. :P Trivia material is not merited to be meritably-citable, per say. Just word it appropriately to suggest that the Flood Gravemind may have been based on Mother Brain; so long as no absolutes are used. :) --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Although I appreciate your support, I will probably not take any action. The recent "Violet crystal" debacle has finally convinced me that this site is at the moment listing towards the direction of unprofessional and poorly-thought-out behavior, of which I want very little part. Arguing these sorts of articles has become simply too much of a drain on my time, even when (as here) I do succeed. Therefore, I will likely be leaving Wikitroid shortly for an unspecificed (but hopefully finite) period of time. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 12:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'd just like to let you know that I am trying to make it strive in the opposite direction. So many people such as ChozoBoy have made it go down this path, and now that he's gone, it can start to recover itself. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, what RoyboyX says is true. I (we) have been subtly trying to relinquish these "people" you speak of. We have been working on ChozoBoy for some time, as he was obviously nothing but, as you said, unprofessional, and very very arrogant, which does not work well with community-based operandæ. As to which being why I have been such a tyrant as of recent; one cannot reason with those who choose to deny reason. I hope you'll change your mind at some point, and be back helping us! Hopefully by then we'll be off this deserted rock called Wikia. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I will certainly keep tabs on this place for the duration, even if I do not actively participate. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Italics You don't have to format italics like ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes''. You can italicize the link itself, as in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Inter-wiki link In the summary of your edit to Phantoon, you mentioned that there is some way to link to a Zelda Wiki. It actually depends on whether the Wiki is on or off Wikia. If it's on wikia, you have to type What you want to link it as. If its off wikia, use an external link. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh. I can always link to Wikipedia just by using Wikipedia:Articlename, not an external link. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :With the exception of Wikimedia wikis, IIRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :That makes sense. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :ANYWAY, LOOK AT THE MAIN TALK PAGE! WE ARE PLANNING A BIG PARTY, REMEMBER? 21:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Believe me, I know. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Admiral, you have to do something. Piratehunter's blocking Royboyx for no reason. He did nothing wrong! 00:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I do not think Piratehunter likes me, and I know he does not listen to me. And from what I understand of the block message, what Roy did was invisible, but very serious. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't get it. Why would he be trying to do that to us? 00:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. Roy and I have had a lot of policy disagreements recently. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the matter's settled. So look at Ice Missile's talk. 01:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Do you agree with the new Summary I put down for Ice Missile? 01:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with it... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good, it was still the Diffusion Missile one. 01:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :My favorite subject here is the Beams and Missiles. (Don't be a grammar Nazi) 01:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :ONE LAST THING. Why did Roy not reveal his true ideas openly, more often? 06:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because we would have told him "no". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Okay. Please tell RBX to join samwiki.wikkii.com, please, Admiral? 01:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Do it by IRC. I'm an Admin, Crat, and OS there. The creator of the wiki gave the powers to me when I asked, one at a time, a few months ago. I have not abused them ever. I can control him. Recent changes flood Wookiee123 is flooding the recent changes, preventing me from finding my edits that I'm waiting for a reply for. 00:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk to him. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. He could have a bot. It'd help. 02:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Not for making actual edits no. Only for junk like talkheaders. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. But, on wikipedias, there are bots for uploading, signature, and other useful stuff. It doesn't flood the recent changes. If I were a real user, and if I were 13, I'd have no problem with it, as I could simply check my Watchlist. But no, they have to have a "either you're 13 or older or S***W YOU" rule. (hint-S**** Attack) 02:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, when we were having a long conversation about the 25th anniversary, it was no biggie, as this site has a convenient "show or hide" conversation and page edits thing in there. It's not kicking in for wookiee123 because he's doing it for all sorts of pages, and not just one. 02:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Click 500 edits. Every edit that is made to a page has to be patrolled. Having a bot make those edits means I also have to check bot edits harder to patrol. And that isn't flooding the recent changes, trust me. You should have seen the recent changes when Metroid Other M came out. That was fun. Seriously he can make as many edits as he wants as long as he doesn't make it to the same page by forgetting to use the preview button. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::...I don't use the preview button. 03:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Learn to start using it. It keeps me from eating you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I pay attention to what is said before I even click "edit". 03:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, but what about when editing articles? Especially those involving templates. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same. I've always done that. I look through the article entirely (except for the little wiki ads) and THEN edit to make it better. 04:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've always found the preview function less useful for simple grammatical proofreading than for making sure I haven't garbled any complex formatting or HTML. That's hard to parse manually. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Erm....Admiral? I want to be thirteen now. I want to be able to help on semi-protected pages. I want a watchlist. I can handle it. 21:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Plus I tried to fix the 2D Wave Beam Template. 21:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've "unbroken" it. HTML can be annoying, and I wouldn't recommend messing around with that stuff until you're sure you know what you're doing. I'd look at other pages that have something similar to what you want, and copy the code from there. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to help! 22:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Italic links Roy already told you, but you should italicize links by putting the single quotations outside the brackets. Like Metroid: Other M. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thatll teach me to try and edit after 8 strieght hours playing Minecraft... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Helping me Will you please check my contribs and and answer my questions on Talk:Varia Suit and Talk:Super Metroid? They're at the bottom of the pages. 22:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Will YOU be the one to welcome me when I make an account? I'll be Loudclaw. 03:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK, this is going to be like spoiling Santa Claus but you were actually welcomed by a robot who picked the name of the last admin online. Admiral isn't an admin, so unless he beats the bot to it, it won't be. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Cool. Hex60 06:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh. Awww. Well.....Admiral's got till the end of the year. Early December, not saying the precise day. 02:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :(thinks a little bit) Oh, that's why your name isn't all cool looking in that welcome template. Dumb bot. 13:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Grapple through celling Technically, yes, if you grapple as soon as you hit the celling in that room, the grapple coil will go through. Well, don't tell me... put it in the article! (Also, sign your post and delete this parenthetical statement). "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh... You linked to a wikia wiki via an external link. Now, didn't I tell you earlier how to do a link to other wikia wikis? :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) My bad. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Varia Suit Please go there to its talk. I have a theory there. 01:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I actually have exceedingly little to say on the issue. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, me, I'm a craphead. Hey, at least it had nothing to do about how the shoulder pads did all the work!!! 21:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey, no need for that. You've just said about everything that needs to be said already- it's a good theory, with little to correct or try to explain. And you don't really seem to be asking any particular question. I don't pay attention to everything around here, you know... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, you could at least comment on it on there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I suck. 22:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) No, you don't. I just generally don't comment simply to tell users things are OK. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, you remember other people's theories about how the large shoulder pads do it all. I know better than those freaks. 23:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) That does seem rather implauible. However, as I said before not only do I generally not comment if a user is doing nothing wrong and does not ask a question and there is no particular information I can provide, but I also do not follow every change to every article, much less every change to every talk page of every article. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I just wish people would listen to me. Heck, I almost went on IRC. Then I remembered that the computer would remember it. 00:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I just wish I were 13. I want to be able to be a remembered editor. Hey, on Metroid's 30th anniversary, I'll definitely have been on here for at least 3 years! 23:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we can always look foreward to that. I can't change wiki policy (believe me- I've tried), but you can certainly still contribute here. In fact, I think you can even contribute more here if you want- there's nothing making you post so much on talk pages asking for permission. We need hard workers to do the bidding of lazy bums like me ;-P... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Lazy? Ha. I don't have all the games of Metroid. You can tell me what articles need help. I have Classic NES Series Metroid (Kraid beaten), Metroid Prime (Bombs acquired, acid water puzzle not solved), Metroid Prime 3 (Fire Generator on Bryyo destroyed), Metroid Fusion (completed) , Metroid Zero Mission (Ridley beaten), Metroid Other M (King Kihunter defeated), Metroid Prime Pinball (gotten up to 8 Artifacts at one point, both mini bosses beaten, all four stages available to me beaten), and the Metroid Prime 2 Demo Disk (completed). 00:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) BTW, The Nettori was also an accurate version. That's another reason I swapped the SA-X for Nettori, because the Nettori will be easier to get to than the SA-X, as it appears earlier in the game. Plus, until the Core-X appears from the SA-X, it's unknown that the Hard Core-X resides inside the SA-X. I never knew until it turned into the Core-X. 00:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) lol, on my previous playthrough of Fusion, the SA-X's FIRST form left me with EIGHT ENERGY UNITS. It was only pure luck that I dodged the second and Core-X attacks perfectly. Though the Ice Beam hit me (in Core-X form), I was Screw Attacking. So, the Omega Metroid took only seven Energy, instead of about 1500. Has that happened to you? I mean, I'm usually good at dodging its Beam. During the Chase, I'm fast enough that it doesn't catch me, but slow enough that it does not fire its Ice Beam at me. 00:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, instead of creating an endless stream of new low-quality content, I'm working on improving what we do have. (I'm not directing that at you. You don't create an endless stream of bad content.) If you can access the recent changes page (which I can when I'' log out), look at "Articles in need of cleanup" and "stubs" categories. Not sure if you know this, but the stubs are articles that contain insufficient information and cleanup articles are ones that are poorly organized, grammatically incorrect, or otherwise large-scale problematic. It's somewhat duller than the really speculative stuff we all like, but anything you could do to fix that stuff would be greatly appreciated, even if you only point it out to me. Also, if you find any unanswered questions or inconsistancies anywhere, go ahead and add the most plausible theory you can come up with to the trivia. I end up patrolling most of your edits anyway, so dont be shy. (I'll log in in a moment... and '''I' got surprise-killed by the hornoad form...) 00:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Why are you logged out in the first place? 01:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) So that I could tell you what an anon can or can't do. -- "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You could've done that without revealing your IP. How would you know that I'm not a clone of Hitler? I could be heading to your place right now with all the guns I can cram into a backpack. Maybe I'm 40 years old. 01:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really. I love this site. I like you. I'm not going to kill anyone. I can get through my life without killing a person, unless it's a criminal who's about to kill ME. Then I'll take their guns and kill them. 01:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, seriously! I'm not going to kill anyone! *facepalm* 02:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I always tell the truth, I just want you to be careful. I've tried making an account. It basically said "NO, GROW UP". I'm sorry. 03:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Please stop ignoring me!!!! 06:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ... patrollers have to sleep too, you know. -- "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 11:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know your time zone. The North American Whois does NOT work. 22:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm in Eastern Standard Time. -- "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I've never been there. I can't afford it, but I am getting a 3DS today or tomorrow! Fingers crossed for a 3DS Metroid game? (hopefully 2D platforming, but the effect will make it look good and 3D. I'm updating my system the moment it is out of the box and charging so I can scour the eShop for M2:RoS.) 23:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you go to this page? (This is as far as I got in templates.) Even though I was in Wikipedia for a while (no COPPA rules binding it), I never learned to modify templates. I just figured it out myself on the Wave Beam one. And I don't know how to get pictures to link to actual articles. 00:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I have little idea either. I'll look at it, but I'm becoming increasingly busy as school and some other side projects pick up speeds. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I took a look at that template, and it might as well be written in Chozo. Sorry, can't help you. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Aw, man. Hey, we have pictures of Super Missile Blocks from ZM, yes? I'll try and figure it out. 01:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I may have figured out how it works. Do you know anybody who is still active who's good with templates like this one? I have a picture. Please upload it. It's the best I found. I never found any ONLY Zero Mission blocks, but I got close. It's some kind of Metroid Fusion/Zero Mission Block compare sheet. Here, I'll just post a link. It only has the picture on it. There's 15 blocks on it, 2 of each except for Super Missile. There's only one of them. Zero Mission's. http://metroidr.brpxqzme.net/thumbnail/1/gbametroidblocks_thumb1156253170.PNG 01:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You'd better be happy, it took me 3 tries to get this blurry word down!!! Thanks, AS. I'll get MarioGalaxy to fix up the template. You are a great person. 04:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) 3DS and Sequence Breaking Anyway, I just did my first MAJOR Sequence Break ever. Using the Power Grip, the Bombs, and the Ice Beam (just, I'd gotten it, and I had to use it to get out of Norfair, but otherwise that's all I used it for), I got the EARLY VARIA SUIT! While I was riding my mom's car on the way back from the store, I mastered DBJing when my Morph Ball went sideways from a corner in the Ship Room in Crateria. Now I don't have to worry about Mua! (1/2 an hour later) Oh, I'm too proud. I got into Kraid, beat Mua, and didnt save at all, and my cartridge did that noise it makes when its taken out of the thing! Redoing now. 04:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice work! Never really did much SB-ing myself, becuas eI was always horrible at it. -- "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You were? I used to always do things the way the developers wanted me to, too. Yeah, remember the room where you touch down? Well, when you first enter it, go to the very edge of the ledge (don't fall off) and IBJ up. You'll hit the corner, and the bombs will blast you UP and SIDEWAYS. Keep doing the exact same rhythm, except this time move the opposite direction the Bombs force you, in this case you move right while the Bombs force you left. You go the same way to the ledge in the room before the Varia pre-room. Except this time, I like to bomb jump a little way directly up and then move a pixel or two left, and begin the sequence of Diagonal Bomb Jumping. I tried to get through Norfair without the Power Grip, too! But the developers obviously knew some would try, and put that dam thing there. And I didn't have the B. Parasites either to help me! So I went back, got it, got the Ice Beam, and grabbed the Varia Suit without activating the "Here, go to the Wave Beam!" Chozo. THEN I strolled into Kraid, where there's lots of acid. You try doing that, it'll ease your journey in Kraid's Lair. Anyway, the reason I decided to post here was...I got a 3DS today. My mom's going to put like 20 bucks on the eShop so I can buy some things, and I (I know that's disobeying the law, but whatever, I wanted Netflix and the eShop! My mom said I could anyway, so it's not bad.) performed a System Update. Now, I'm going to check daily for Metroid 2, and buy it when it's up, or if I have not enough, WishList it. 03:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice work! "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It REALLY made Mua easier. Also, I've finally shouldered my pride and saved a lot, every time I encountered a Save Room. That way I don't have to keep going back again and again, get the Ice Beam, get the Varia Suit, fight Mua, yadda yadda yadda.... and it's coming in handy. I can save the battery life of my GBA. It's interesting, fighting Mua from the acid. You can just go onto the platform, wait for it to open its mouth, fall into the acid, and shoot it from underneath. MAKE SURE you are fast enough, as you move slowly through that thing, wiping out an entire Energy Tank, if you get stuck in it. Anyway, my 3DS's Internet SUCKS. I can't even post a sentence on here! WTF, Nintendo! Improve the fu**ing motherboard, stupids! I'm also skipping the sidehopper till I beat Ridley. (The Long Beam one? You know what I'm talking about.) This is my item sequence list for this file, against the regular sequence. (The Main upgrades, not the expansions) Morph Ball x Morph Ball Long Beam x Long Beam Missiles x Missiles Charge Beam x Charge Beam Bombs x Bombs Unknown Item 1 x Unknown Item 1 Power Grip x Power Grip Ice Beam x Ice Beam Varia Suit x Unknown Item 2 Unknown Item 2 x Speed Booster Speed Booster x High Jump/Ball Jump Super Missiles (In Crateria) x Varia Suit High Jump/Ball Jump x Wave Beam Screw Attack x Super Missiles (reward for defeating Imago) Wave Beam x Screw Attack Unknown Item 3 [] Unknown Item 3 Zero Suit (downgrade) [] Zero Suit (downgrade) Unknown Item 1-PLASMA BEAM! (activated) [] Unknown Item 1-PLASMA BEAM! (activated) Unknown Item 2-SPACE JUMP! (activated) [] Unknown Item 2-SPACE JUMP! (activated) Unknown Item 3-GRAVITY SUIT! (activated) [] Unknown Item 3-GRAVITY SUIT! (activated) Power Bombs [] Power Bombs And that's the order I'm going in. The ones on the right is the way I should go. But I'm going on the one on the left, my Sequence Break route. 02:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to IRC you when you give the ok. I'm going to be Loudclaw. I'll get on my 3DS. Check for tect in the pages here because the 3ds has bad internet. Let's go. 03:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, never mind, I can't get the captcha. 04:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoops Lol I thought it was a typo for "plead." I wasn't looking hard enough to see it was present tense of "plea" heh. Since the d letter on the keyboard is right by the s, I thought it was a typo. Heh, sorry about that. I'm able to somewhat get around this crappy internet blocker and edit some stuff. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. File:SportySmallRightAnimation.gif(Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Just thought you should know Could you please tell User:Omega cannon to not create pages with nonsense, like the Bad guy qoutes page? I would tell him, but I feel it would be more appropriate for an Admin to do so. AnyGuy 20:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes it would. I am not, however, a member of that august body. I suggest you take it up with MarioGalaxy. He's the current most active. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Okay --AnyGuy 23:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I can help even more! Which I can. I've gotten to the save point after the Bomb Bridge thing. You know, the one where you shoot it and the Space Pirates jump but can't jump far enough? Well, I have on Easy Mode. Far into the Sneak Sequence, but I've been seen multiple times. Oh well. 04:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fully Powered Suit. Now, how much of everything can you get total? I have 250 Missiles, 28 Supers, 12 Power Bombs, and 7 Energy Tanks total. 06:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) (Oh, did I say seven? I meant 10. Sorry.) 20:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) There's a maximum of twelve energy tanks, 250 missiles, 30 supers, and 18 power bombs. Most of them are hidden back in the main non-Chozodia section of Zebes. It literally took me years to figure out who to get back there... -- "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Not-hey, get off my 3ds, friggin ant! Not me, but it took me a few hours to find the first couple Power Bombs. I'd heard about the Meridian Power Bomb Tube, and decided to try it out. It worked. And, literally? Years? What did you try? Did you never play Super Metroid? I watched enough of it on YT to see the destruction of the Meridian Power Bomb Tube. For all of you out there who haven't gotten through the tube, lay a Power Bomb in the Tube. It's odd that most of Tourian hasn't even gotten a little smudge destroyed. Why? It would've made more sense to have all of it damaged. There's no Metroids, (I was scared to go into Tourian. I actually searched around the world for FOUR hours after Ridley's death.) Yep. Imma coward. 12:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I was not, of course, playing the game regularly over that whole period. I also did not play Super until very, very recently. And I suppose that the Space Pirates could have installed the self-destruct charge only to destroy valuable technologies or data in the MB chamber itself- it would then make sense for the rest of the facility to be left intact for them to repossess later. Pure speculation, mind you. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, they just made a new Tourian instead of rebuilding that one. But what did you try at first? 20:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That they did.... having a hard time figuring out why, other than that they were gone for a bit longer than they intended and consequently let things fall into disrepair. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I think I might know why now. They wanted to have a better chance of killing Samus by making it deeper than the original Tourian. But they failed, because Samus was too smart for them. It's stupid, really, how they set up all those defenses only to have Mother Brain killed. 21:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Each of the Ammo makes their own pitch. All the same sound, but different pitches. If you don't know what you picked up by looks, listen- High bebebeep is Super Missiles. Low bebebeep is Power Bombs. In the middle is regular Missiles. Low echoing sound is small, high is big. Just thought I'd say. 02:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Message Hi. A friend of mind who used to go to this site wanted me to send a message to you. He wants you to come to the Smashwiki IRC channel (http://www.ssbwiki.com/SmashWiki:IRC) to talk to you. He says that he would like to discuss matters with you that are very urgent. Mr. Anon 00:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Discussion-continue on my talk if you like Hi, and I got unstuck. I had to make a separate cheat code set for the ZSS. All I had was the Power Suit, Long Beam, Charge Beam, Power Grip, and all my ammunition. I don't use that at all (takes away the fun) but I had to make a separate cheat list for the ZSS. I added only the High Jump cheat (because the Zero Suit jumps higher than the Power Suit does; I needed to add that boost), Ice Beam (because I need to be able to freeze the Pirates) and Bombs (to open up the Bomb Blocks) to be able to pass that. I'm not adding anything else, and am switching to my regular gameplay cheat set once I have my Suit back. My Gravity Suit, I mean! I just needed to add three items to simulate the gameplay of the Zero Suit. 03:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Four, actually. I had to add the Morph Ball. And, just to make it a little more challenging (I'm now at the Ruins Test) I'll activate the Wave Beam. Very Powerful, and if I hit myself with that, I lose plenty of Energy, I think. 03:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And then the Plasma. Just for the FIGHT. 03:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What the heck? They have tons of alternate routes for those who skipped the Screw Attack in ZM! Wow! 03:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) List I thought Dr. Wells and Ensign were also pages you wanted to remove? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Bee/Queen bee. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you hadn't suggested those, I would have skipped right over them. Which really speaks volumes about where your priorities are at the moment. I'd like to think I'd be capable of doing something similar, but... I don't know. And these are not the ones I want to remove, just look at with other users. I think it might be good to keep Wells, on account of the connection with the Delta Trooper Lady. "My name is AdmiralSakai, and I approve this message." 01:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) message after rollback due to massive codebreak also trillion teratons and bayonet. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 02:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Stigma and Flight Path? Didn't you say you'd want to look into those as well? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 13:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Bigfoot and Santa Claus? Although I have been considering a merge of the two... --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 23:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Delete templates always go at the top of articles. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Zebbos" I'm pretty sure that those were the unused sprites of the Geega. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 17:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You know, you might be right. They were not named, after all, and look a bloody lot like Geegas. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) "Mental illness" That comment was not directed at me, I know, but I have a mental challenge (though I don't use that as an excuse for my wrongdoing in the past) and I sort of take offense to that. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 01:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I could somewhat see why. Usually when I say things I just tell it like it is and don't care if someone is offended, but you're being so reasonable here I feel like you're entitled to some kind of explanation as to why I said what I said: I know that there's differing levels of mental illness, some of which are easier to manage than others. This individual would obviously be suffering from some sort of very severe condition, such as extreme autism or schizophrenia, not the more common pathologies that fall under the ridiculously broad categorization of "mental illness". Furthermore, I brought it up primarily because this does not seem like typical vandalism in that it follows a repeating pattern and the guy came back after being banned for a long time. Hence, it's possible that this ip simply does not know what he is doing is wrong or unwanted, and if so it might have negative consequences on him or us to treat him like a regular malicious vandal. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) "omeone dropped an s" Was that possibly deliberate? :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You shall live forever in ignorance.... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) UAM 22 That was totally unnecessary. Did you not see what this page was about? I'll tell you. It's about the apparent mechanism that Samus uses when she expels her Phazon into Leviathan Cores. There is no mechanism involved and thus the page has no relevance. Now, if Sylux X reads this, I am not criticizing you, I know you had good intentions with making this page, but we don't need it thank you. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 00:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.... while it may not have been necessary, that doesn't change the fact that it was in the wrong place as well. Worst case scenario was that I did a little unnecessary work. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ridley I wonder if Samus herself can understand what the Pirates and Ridley are saying. Probably, since she has spent at least 20 years fighting them and going through their precious data. If that's the case, though, I don't wanna know what Ridley was saying when he tackled Samus in MP3. ;-) Speaking of Ridley, I'm just praying to God that his subsequent appearances don't look like the travesty that Team Ninja spawned for Other M. The body was okay, but the head... Well, I'll be honest, his face looked like an unholy fusion of Goofy and a f***ing duck; not the fearsome killer that you see in every other game. But then again, I think we can safely assume that Team Ninja won't be doing any other Metroid games, given the several negative reactions from fans and critics alike. By the way, what did YOU think of MOM? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :This might answer your question: User blog:AdmiralSakai/Metroid: Other M Hall Of Shame. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Cyborg Just thought you might want to take a look at the RfD we have going on right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to ask what your motives were for including Machine Gun on the list. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember. I think it might have been one of the "equal scrutiny" ones. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Please re-vote on this RfC, it desperately needs attention. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 18:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin You should apply for being an Admin, considering we only have 3 active ones. You seem to know what your doing andhave a Crap load of edits. And yes, I'm serious about this. Sylux X 19:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I will begin the process exactly one week from now. And you should read my book. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wave Beam edit Uh, you left an unfinished sentence at the end of your edit. Accidentally clicked publish? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Already fixed. I actually intentionally clicked publish becaue it wouldn't let me finish and the Publish button was the only thing that still worked, but that's neither here nor there. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Thank you for telling me. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with 2 supports, 0 opposes, and 1 neutral. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools that I stole shamelessly from FL. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading) Rollback Rollback is a fast revert function. It is activated by clicking the rollback button when viewing a page's diff. It automatically marks the reverted revisions patrolled. When activated, it reverts all edits by that author to the last revision made by the last author. Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism; otherwise, the standard (undo) function should be used. Note that if you already have rollback, your rollback rights have been removed and replaced with administrator rights (sysop implies rollback, so the rollback right is unnecessary). Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Please remember, however, that administrators cannot delete pages on a whim - i.e., there must be a valid reason for the page to be deleted. In addition, please confirm that redirecting the page is not superior to deleting the page. In many cases, deletions are unnecessary and redirects are preferred. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit '''can' be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :Note: You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. :Note: Recently added was the option to prevent the user from editing their own user talk page when blocked. Do not enable this option unless the user has been abusing their talk page, or if they are an obvious vandal-only account or spam-only account. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. :Note: You may unblock yourself if you get blocked for whatever reason. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users see, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . Welcoming Users To welcome a user (if for whatever reason, the auto-welcome tool doesn't do it), simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! to their talk page and save the page with the edit summary Welcome to Wikitroid!. Core Policies to Enforce A set of policies I have nicknamed the core policies (which is, admittedly, somewhat inaccurate) are the newer policies which administrators are expected to enforce. These are the Image Policy, the POV Policy, and the Citation Guidelines (the Citation Guidelines are to be enforced by poking users when they add questionable information and fail to use citations). Enforcement of the first two policies is explained on their respective pages. The Administrator's Noticeboard A special forum created for administrative issues is the Administrator's Noticeboard. As an admin, you should check this regularly, both for requests from other users and general messages from other admins or myself. Other notes Note that because you are not a bureaucrat you cannot promote/demote users to or from anything, but The Exterminator, FastLizard4 and I can. And that's pretty much it, if you have any questions, pester me on IRC or on my talk page! You can also now officially indicate in your signature that you are a sysop (unless you use that signature across multiple wikis). In addition, feel free to create a page like User:RAN1/Test page to test out your new powers, and feel free to block FL's sockpuppet, User:FastL1zard4, to test blocking and unblocking. Happy admining! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to pester me with them and, if in doubt about a certain action, ask another more experienced admin first. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Now that the power has gone to my head, this will be renamed the AdmiralSakai Wiki, and I will soon be releasing the new template that will be included on all pages. Furthermore, all users will now be required to address me as "Lord protector of the English language and master of all weapons technologies" and to salute me whenever we are on the same page (anons will be required to kneel). Violations will result in being disappeared by the secret police. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :*Insert joke about Roy here* The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, bro. I mean master. JK. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Book Dude, your book is awesome. I wish everyone could think like that. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you very much! If you happen to know of anyone else you think might be interested in it, please share the URL with them. I think there's an important message in TCTR that needs to get out, but word-of-mouth is the only "advertising" I can afford. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cocoa I feel really bad for you, but I don't remember saying anything about chocolate... MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait... nevermind. Oh by the way, ITS MAH COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!! MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Aw, c'mon, Sylux, let him have a cookie! He just became an admin! You can have a raspberry cookie, warm and soft! :P Congratz on being an admin, btw. Having fun with your new power? I know I did. 00:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Mmmm.... raspberries..... (By the way, note the new sig....) "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 00:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, subtle stab at subtlety(?). What's your book about? *cough*METROID*cough* 02:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually no. Link's on my userpage (this would be a bit more effective were I able to link to it in my sig, but that is not allowed.) "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 11:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) IRC As an admin, you really should at least idle on IRC or show up there from time to time. Besides, there is no longer any nuclear radiation on the channel, contrary to popular belief. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to keep a page open. My internet isn't very good right now, but IRC doesn't seem like a big bandwidth hog, and it'll get better once I am at college. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 16:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hrm, I'll ask FL about it... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Defense System generator redirect You didn't fix it, all you did was create a redirect loop. The page you meant to redirect to is Defense system. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ... woops ... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 19:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for the albeit automated welcome message. MightyKombat 20:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You are most (non-automatedly) welcome! "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 22:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Community Corner Just want to point out that "it's" should be "its" in the community corner, under the red text. Joe Copp 23:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandal image A vandal ( ) uploaded a pornographic image. Please take care of it. --Mr. Anon 00:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Done. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) IRC requirement We're sorta thinking of requiring admins to at least idle in IRC (keep a tab open). It is strongly recommended you do so. Also, we now have a tutorial on IRC and stuff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Admins' Mailing List (This is a notification being sent to all admins that have not yet subscribed to the AML) This message is to inform you that I've started an Administrators' Mailing List (AML) for Wikitroid to allow for internal, private discussion about sensitive topics amongst Wikitroid administrators. All currently active admins are asked (very strongly) to please subscribe to the mailing list, which you can do so here. The process is quick and takes less than five minutes. More information about the list can be found here. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page or to hop on IRC. Happy admining! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your comment on User blog:FastLizard4/Mailing List, Anyone? Hey AdmiralSakai. I noticed that you never replied to my reply to your comment on my blog post about the Wikitroid-l mailing list, so I just wanted to copy my reply here to make sure that you've seen it: :I'm sorry you're having trouble :(. I did a fairly close review of my server's sendmail logs, and it doesn't seem that there were any delivery failures. So, my advice would be to check your email's spam folder, and if the confirmation email is there, make sure you mark it as "Not Spam" before acting on it. If it's not there, I can look in to it, but there's a couple things I need to know: :#Which mailing list are you trying to subscribe to (Wikitroid-Admins-List, Wikitroid-Announcements, or Wikitroid-l)? :#What is the domain of your email address (i.e., the part after the @ sign)? Happy editing! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Somebody put a picture of a penis on this page: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Megaroid , I undid the last edit to remove it. Luminoth Thought Cluster Diagram Hey, the link to the diagram for the Luminoth Thought Cluster you posted is broken. I'd like to see it, so could you please fix it sometime soon? Thank you kindly! TF141Ghost (talk) 10:00, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The image was deleted due to Wiki policies regarding fan art, but here's a mirror. I've also been trying to translate it myself, using the in-game models for better reference, which has yielded even more of the symbols. You can view my translation here. By the way, be sure you sign your comments in the future; you can do so by typing out ~~~~ at the end of your message. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 20:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC)